


The Need for Speed

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Partly inspired by one of the tales in John Waters's book, <a href="http://www.amazon.com/Carsick-Waters-Hitchhikes-Across-America/dp/0374298637">Carsick</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Need for Speed

**Author's Note:**

> Partly inspired by one of the tales in John Waters's book, [Carsick](http://www.amazon.com/Carsick-Waters-Hitchhikes-Across-America/dp/0374298637).

Draco slides into the driver's seat. He turns the key and listens to the motor purr, his blood already pumping in anticipation.

His hand caresses the gear shift before he grips it tight and pushes it into first.

He watches the tachometer's numbers rise and fall, his dick getting harder and harder as he shifts from second to third to fourth. 

When he shifts into fifth, he slips his right hand into the placket of his trousers. 

With the speedometer hovering at seventy-five, Draco fists his dick and comes with a shout, the sound swallowed by roar of the engine.


End file.
